Dying Without You
by jbanddemiobsessed95x
Summary: Mitchie is done with being just friend with Shane, and has given up on him. He realizes he loves her and now it is too late. Find out if they will make it through... Incomplete
1. Prologue

**Dying without you**

Sometimes you may feel the world at your feet. You learn that your life, each and every day just seems less and less important. It's that every moment you see how happy he is without you in his life, that you question how he can even consider you his "best friend". How he is so in love with a beautiful yet kind blond bombshell, you wonder how is it that he can even look at you. It is at this moment that you learn life just doesn't seem like living any longer. So you decide to make it easier for everyone you know and just forget about him, and move on. So you move to a new city and a new place, no longer living in New Jersey, with the guy who just so happens to be in the biggest boy band alive, but to the other side of the country, to a new place where you can forget about him and move on and only see him when he has a concert in your area. It never comes to your mind that he may feel the same way about you, and it's too late to just forget about everything that has happened.

Okay I know it is really bad and all, but I wanna know if I should write it, if anyone likes it or not let me know please...


	2. A New Start

** ch. 1 A New Start**

** okay, i know it has been more than i expected to write, trust me, I was having a hard time writing it, anyways here it is, soooo yeah.....**

* * *

After a long day of waiting, we were finally here. We spent hours on the plane ride, and I hadn't even told any of my friends about going here. Let's start from the beginning. Hi, my name is Mitchie Torres and I am 16 years old. I have an older brother, and two very loving parents. I just moved here, that is to Los Angles, California. I know, I know, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, to not tell your friends, but that wasn't my first intention.

"Okay, you guys can pick a room," My mom said, Connie Torres. She had agreed to move her because of a job offer, and I jumped to the chance to come along.

"Cool," My brother replied, Michael Torres. He was still mad that we had to move, he was a lot more popular than I was.

I simply shrug, and went into the house. It was small and there had to be about 3 bedrooms and the other basics. Out of all the houses, this one had to be the smallest.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Our dad told both of us, Steve Torres. He had to close his hardware store, and he was mad, but he knew this really meant a lot to my mom.

I chose the room that had to be the smallest. It was simply and I didn't want a big room. Although my brother got the biggest one he could find. My parent's bed room was average size, and right next to mine. My brother's room was right across the hall.

Today was going to be a long day.

Many hours had passed, and it must have been around 7p.m., well Eastern Time, we had to get our clocks fixed. That meant here it must have been around 4p.m., and I was completely bored out of my mind. I finished packing, and my mom got called in. My dad went looking for work, and I was left with my brother who left me alone about an hour ago. I decided to take a walk; I knew I had to learn how to get around here.

I tied my hair in a pony tail, and put shorts on, and a t-shirt. I had the whole summer to get used to being here. I started to jog, while listening to my ipod. I heard someone call someone else, but it wasn't until someone tapped my shoulder that I realized it was me being called.

"Huh?" I said. It wasn't really an answer, but I didn't know who this was.

"Sorry," He said, "Are you new here, like are you the person who moved next door, I haven't seen you around?"

I was about to answer then I saw another boy who had to be about 2 years older than the person in front of me. Now I was really confused at who they were, and how did they know that I moved next door.

"Yeah," I answered, I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't really known to be very talkative.

"Do you wanna come inside?" the younger boy asked me. I wanted to say "no", but I didn't want to be rude, so I said "okay".

They have a great house; it had to be twice the size of mine. They even gave me a tour, and they really seemed nice. We entered their game room, and I noticed they had many instruments.

"Do you guys play any of them?" I asked them, there had to be about 20 different instruments.

"All of them," the older boy said proudly.

"Wow, that's so cool, I wish I did," I said to them. I would have said more, but my phone went off. I answered……

"Hello," I spoke into the phone

"Hey Mitchie, it's Shane," he said, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, Tess has some other plans, so you want in?"

Oh great, just great, because I didn't tell Shane, opps.

"Shane, there's no easy way to say this, but I um…well….kinda moved," I said to him.

Silence took over, and it felt like our conversation had ended. I was still waiting for his reaction.

"Shane, Shane are you still there?" I asked him. Did he really hang up on me?

"You….you moved?" he asked quietly, he sounded really upset.

"Yeah," I responded back, maybe keeping it a secret wasn't a smart idea.

"Why did you tell me?" Now he sounded angry, what was I suppose to say, "oh I didn't tell you because I am madly in love with you, and you didn't seem to really care about me anymore", yeah that's totally smart.

"My mom got a job offer here, and it really meant a lot to her, and I guess I'm not good at good-byes," I told him. Boy this will make all my friends mad.

"So, I'm guessing no one knows, huh," he said, "so where exactly did you move to so I can make sure the next concert is there."

"L.A., yeah I just, well you know," I was really hoping I wouldn't have to deal with him any time soon.

"Mitchie I have to go, it's my manager, I promise to call you later okay, and I will let everyone know what happened," he told me. Yes! He was going to go, it's not that I don't love him, but it was getting awkward and I don't even have to tell my friends, this is so great.

My life is here, is going to be great, I made new friends, and I am having a lot of fun. What could possibly be so bad? So much …………

* * *

**OKay so tell me what you guys think. I really want to know what I should do, I just need to know what went wrong, and if you have any suggestions I am all up for them. Sorry it took so long to write, I wanted to make to good, but I didn't so don't get too mad at me, hehe, and I know it was bad, but I was having a hard time writing it. **

**Reviews are welcomed, and I hoped you liked it.......**


End file.
